undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Among the Death/Issue 3
James, Luis, and Lauren got James' minivan ready for the move, maggie stood on the porch, Victor knelt beside her. "I don't want to leave I like this house," Maggie said as Victor put on her jacket "I know sweet pea but we gotta, we've been here a whole two weeks and Miami is a lot safer I promise," Victor responded. "Okay," she sighed. "Now go upstairs and get the rest of your things," said Victor. "Alright," Maggie walked upstairs. Victor sighed and took out a hammer and spotted more walkers wandering around, Maggie walked out of the house, holding one bag, Lauren started the car, James looked at his house, "we better go guys!" he shouted. The Group crammed inside the minivan, James took one look at the house. "Everything alright dad?" "Yeah, it's just....it's just that leaving this house I'm leaving it all y'know? This was Hannah's dream house and I'm just leaving it," "I'm sorry, James, but we got to go" "okay" the group took off and started heading for Miami. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The day burned long the gray clouds had cleared and the bright sun was beating down despite it being October it was at least eighty degrees. "Damn, how much longer? I can't stand this van," Luis complained. "We still go awhile maybe an hour or two believe me these back roads are cutting the trip down a lot," Lauren responded. Victor looked down at a book Maggie was reading. "What are you reading sweet pea?" "Charlotte's Web, I kinda got bored of coloring, It's really good, you should read it" Maggie smiled "Well, I'm very glad you like it" "Dad, do you think Miami is going to be safe?" "yes, the army will protect it" "Okay, it's just, I'm scared Daddy" "We all are" Victor put his arm around her and held her close. "Don't be, honey I won't let anything happen to you." Maggie continued back to her reading. "Dad, we're low on fumes" Lauren said, The minivan stopped, Victor, Luis, and James exited the car. "saw the kid reading" James said taking out his Knife. "yeah, she loves that book" Victor looked under the abandoned cars. "Always good to see kids don't read enough anymore it's always nice to see. I think Hannah got her hooked on it really. Whenever she was over, Hannah would have her reading Of Mice and Men that was her favorite anyone who came over would hear about it at some point" James looked at Lauren "Damn, listen to me, rambiling on, I must be losing it" James joked "No, it's good to remember those good time" Victor smiled. A blue pickup truck arrived, three men got off, a Caucasian man with a big gut and shiny bald head he had small scar on his cheek, a skinny african man, wearing a white tank top and baggy blue jeans, and a caucasian male wearing a red flannel, black jeans, boots, and glasses came out. "Hello, sir, I'm Randy Higgins, and these are my pals, Raymond, and Greg, and we're heading to Miami" "So are we" Luis said "now, me and my pals over here are running low on supplies, so do you mind if we can borrow some?" James rubbed his head "man, we're running low are selves" Randy pulled out a small revolver from his coat pocket, "I wasn't asking" Randy's pals pulled out pistols. "Man, I got a daughter she dosen't need to see this!" Victor yelled "Hey, man I ain't got no intention of scarring your girl I just want all your food and water and I'll be on my marry way, sounds pretty fair to me, but I want the blond" Randy said looking at Lauren. James eyed Randy. "Look, son this doesn't have to go down," said James "I ain't your goddamn, so give me supplies and the blonde and we'll leave!" Randy ordered "It doesn't have to go down like this, so just stop acting stupid put the gun away and drive away we'll forget this whole thing happened. We can put this all behind us, please, Randy listen to me." James said, Randy pondered this. "Liar" Randy said in a dark, cold tone and shot James in the throat, James clutched his wound and gargled, and fell to the ground, Ray then shot Luis in the shoulder, Victor took cover behind the abandoned car, Lauren tossed Victor her glock, victor shot Ray in the shoulder, walkers soon appeared behind the three. Luis groaned in agony. Raymond crawled backwards and a walker fell on top of him and began to devour him, Luis grabbed his Glock and aimed it at Greg and shot him in the head, Randy aimed his gun at Luis. Randy was bitten on the throat by a walker and fell to the ground, Lauren and maggie ran out of the car, Maggie hugged Victor, and Lauren ran to her dad, who laid dead. "No!" Lauren screamed. Luis got up and clutched his wound, Maggie started to cry, Victor cussed and kicked the walker off of Randy and stomped the Walker's head in. Luis limped towards the van and looked at james and threw up. "are the evil men gone daddy?" "Yeah, mag, they are" maggie looked. Lauren knelt by James' dead body. Victor walked over. "Come on, we need to go" Victor said sadly. "why are you giving up, he's not gonna turn!" "He's gone!" Victor shouted, Lauren got up. "Listen to me, he's not gone, we can fix him up!" soon James stood up and grabbed Lauren, she screamed and Victor pushed lauren away and took out his pistol and shot James in the head. James fell to the ground, Maggie watched next to luis, Lauren sobbed. Victor grabbed Lauren and dragged her to the minivan and got in. They drove a mile in silence, soon the minivan broke down, Victor and Luis got off. "Can I go with you?" "No" "Daddy, please, I won't end up like James, I won't die" "No" James took out his Pistol and walked in the store with Luis. "There is nothing easy about taking a man’s life no matter how little value it may have. But when you get it done, you have to forget it. I guess I haven't quite got that last part down." Luis said "It never is gonna be easy" Victor said. The two heard gunshots and saw the minivan being swarmed by walkers. "Maggie!" Victor ran out of the store and shot several of the walkers, soon two men appeared, an african american wearing a leather vest, black jeans, boots, shot walkers with a crossbow, the second man, a caucasian man, wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, boots, and a bandana, he shot a python. The walkers died and maggie hugged her father. The men lowered their weapons, and Lauren got out. "listen, it's not safe on the streets follow us and we'll head for our camp" "name's Anthony Coolidge and Trevor Mercer" Anthony said. Credits Victor Teller Maggie Teller James Lauren Trevor Randy Raymond Greg Anthony Deaths James Walkers Randy Raymond Greg Previous Issue:Issue 2 Next Issue:Issue 4 Category:Uncategorized